Without You
by Otto192
Summary: Darwin and Nickki lay in the sun and think about their crushes. 'Without You' by Jesse McCartney. Songfic and One-Shot


The G-Force had just finished with a mission and was relaxing back at HQ. Blaster was playing DDR, Juarez was editing her blog on her computer, Hurly was looking through a dessert cook book, Speckels was working on a program, and Darwin was looking for Nickki who had seemed to disappear. That was odd for him. Nickki rarely left his room, and whenever the team can back from a mission, he would stand in his doorway and ask with a smile how the mission went. He didn't do that after this mission. Plus wherever he went he would take his iPod with him. Darwin found the iPod on his bed paused to a song called "Without You". Darwin had heard it once but didn't really pay attenion to it. He picked it up and continued to look for the missing team member.

Laying in the afternoon sun with his body streach out as far as it could be on one of the window sills was where Darwin found him. Nickki is a white blonde guniea pig that has multi-colored bangs that cover his right eye and in the middle of his back was a multi-colored music note. As the leader approch him, one of his ears flicked in that direction. He rolled onto his side and opened his eyes halfway. Curiose chocolate brown eyes meet tired gold eyes.

"How did the mission go?" Nickki asked in a soft voice and with a sleepy smile. Darwin gave a soft smile in return. He sat down next to the sun-bathing guniea pig.

"He got away again." There was a hint of disappointment and anger in his voice. The smile left his face as he thought about the mission.

"You shouldn't be disappointed or angry. He has always been good at escaping the eyes of the government." The softness never left. Darwin looked at him to see he was on his belly with his head laying in his arms and was still looking at him through half-ladden eyes. The smile was still there also. "He'll make a mistake like he did last time, and you'll be there to catch him."

"How do you know he'll make a mistake? He could have learned from the last mistake he made."

"He didn't."

"How do you know that?"

"I just do." Nickki closed his eyes and turned his head in the other direction. Darwin knew that this was a touchy sublect for him but if he knew something about the guy. The brown and white guniea pig sighed as he looked down at his lap. Nickki's ipod! Maybe he would open up a bit more if he was listening to music. Darwin looked over at his team mate and saw that he was watching him through half-lidded eyes. He turned his head forward in embassment.

_ Thank god that a blush doesn't show through fur. Even if the fur is white._ Nickki thought with a small smile. A headphone was suddenly dangleing in front of his eyes making him jump in surprise.

"I saw that you left your ipod on your bed. I thought that you might like to listen to something else after listening to nothing but silence for who knows how long."

"I'm still not going to talk about him." Darwin blinked in shocked. He knew and there was no hint at all.

"Your good." A smirk was the response he got back. He stuck the other headphone in his ear and waited for Nickki to put his in. He then hit play on the musical device and the simple rhythem flowed into his ear.

**I like when you whisper softly  
Things only I should hear  
That lead me on**

Darwin thought of Juarez for some reason. He honestly liked her but that was probaly because she was the only female on the team and the only one he had ever seen. She was one of a kind but he knew they all were. He sighed in confusen and listened to the rest of the song.

**I like the way that you smile at me  
And make me feel like nothin'  
Can go wrong  
**

Nickki thought about the two guniea pigs that had his heart torn in two different directions. They both made him feel safe but one of them made his heart jump into his throat when he is around him alone. Which one is it? He listen to the rest of the song in hopes of it helping him.

**Tell me this will last forever  
Don't you ever leave**

They both sighed at the same time in confusen and frustration.

**I dont wanna be without you**  
**dream without you  
walk without you  
talk without you baby  
**

Darwin thought back to the all of the past missons he was paired with Juarez. He smiled lightly. It always was fun with her around. Even when they were traing she made it more interesting. Was what he feels when hes around her love or just a passing crush?

**Never take a chance without you  
Dance without you  
Nothing is the same without You baby  
**

Nickki thought of one guniea pig that fit most of this song and he was worried. What a relationship do to their friendship?

**I could never deal witout you  
Heal without you  
Begin without you  
End without you  
**

At the same time again they sighed but this time in thoughtfulness.

**Baby, Im in need  
I can't breathe  
No, I don't wanna be...  
Without you  
**

Nickki turned his head to the side and saw Blaster and Juarez coming their way. His eyes connected with Blaster's rich copper eyes for a split second. Then Blaster smiled a smile that was only reserved for him. He quickly turned his head to face Darwin so he could tell him they were coming and so his heart would stop trying to break out of his ribcage.

**I love when your eyes wash over me  
With a look only I can tell  
Whats on your mind**

_ Did I really just see that?_ Blaster thought as he blinked in surprise. _Was Nickki's cheeck's a cherry blossom pink? That can't possabile. I'm just seeing things._ He watched as Darwin talked to Nickki with a conceren look. _Right?_


End file.
